


Through Time and Space: Season 2

by goingtothetardis



Series: Through Time and Space [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Book: The Stone Rose, Episode: Children in Need Special 2005 Born Again, Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, Episode: s02e02 Tooth and Claw, Episode: s02e03 School Reunion, Episode: s02e05 Rise of the Cybermen, Episode: s02e06 The Age of Steel, Episode: s02e07 The Idiot's Lantern, Episode: s02e08 The Impossible Planet, Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit, Episode: s02e10 Love & Monsters, Episode: s02e11 Fear Her, Episode: s02e12 Army of Ghosts, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Impulses, Introspection, Kissing, Mickey's POV, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s02e01 New Earth, Post-regeneration, Replacement kisses, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Song for Ten, Unresolved Sexual Tension, jackie's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets through all of Season 2 of Doctor Who/RTD-era Who.</p><p>Not a season rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Born Again

**Author's Note:**

> I have made the executive decision to replace GitF with 'The Stone Rose' in this series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the Children in Need Special, "Born Again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, don't worry, this chapter and only this chapter will be the first person POV. I wanted to try it out, and I thought the shortness of the episode and the nature of events would be a fitting time to experiment. Hopefully I pulled it off.
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for the quick beta!

The Doctor bursts into flames right before my eyes. He’s gone on and on about this little Time Lord trick, something about cheating death, and then… Then he explodes into flames and blinding light, and he’s gone. 

My Doctor. 

He’s _gone_. 

This stranger stands before me, with wild hair and _new teeth_ , and he’s wearing the Doctor’s clothes, the Doctor’s leather jacket, and everything is wrong. 

I try to remember what happened as this– this imposter babbles on about Barcelona, pretending that everything is okay. But it’s not. 

It’s not okay.

It’s so very far from okay.

The Doctor once told me that the combined forces of Genghis Khan couldn’t break through the doors of the TARDIS… So how…? 

Wait.

The TARDIS. That reminds me. I was in London. The Doctor sent me back, the wanker, and I was trying to get to the heart of the TARDIS so I could get back to him. Back to him and Jack. 

_Where is Jack?_

And why can’t I remember what happened? I woke up on the TARDIS, on the grating, and the Doctor was going on and on about–

 _Oh god_. 

Like he was dying. 

I stare at this new man claiming to be the Doctor, and what is he doing? Prattling on about all his new parts. Why is he excited about a stupid mole on his back? 

_Where is the DOCTOR_?

I finally ask who he is. He says he’s the Doctor, says he changed right in front of me, and he’s acting like it’s so obvious. Because I _saw_ it.  
But oh no, I’m not stupid. I’m not innocent to the ways of the universe anymore. I know things. I’ve _seen_ things. 

I push this imposter and demand that he send the Doctor back. His face falls a bit, but why do I care? He’s not the Doctor. 

And then this… _Doctor_ says he was dying… Changed every single cell… And that it’s him.

_It can’t be._

No. 

He steps close to me and stares in my eyes. I can’t look away. And he knows. He knows our beginning. 

And he takes my hand, and somehow… Somehow it’s _him_. It’s the Doctor. But _how_?

Sometimes it’s so easy to forget the Doctor is an alien. A true and proper alien. 

He runs around and hops about, and it’s just too much.

I ask if he can change back. 

He can’t. 

I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to leave, but I don’t know this man. He’s the Doctor, I think, but yet… He’s not. 

And the look on his face. I almost can’t bear to look at it. I want to stay, but does he want me?

He finally says he’s taking me home for Christmas. And he talks and he talks, and why am I _smiling_? 

Of course he notices. 

The Doctor always notices. 

But before anything else happens, he starts convulsing before me. 

_Not again_. 

I try to help him, but this golden light comes out of his mouth ( _Why does that look so familiar?_ ), and he’s going on about how the change has gone wrong, and he starts going mad!

I ask if Jack can help, but he’s says Jack is rebuilding the Earth. I have a feeling that I can’t quite shake, but there’s no time to think about that, because I’m scared– scared, because I don’t know what the _hell_ is going on. The Doctor is out of control, and I don’t know how to stop him. 

The bell is clanging and the Doctor is out of his mind and _oh god we’re gonna crash_ –


	2. The Christmas Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during 'The Christmas Invasion.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, watching TCI always sends me over the edge into _I LOVE MY OTP SO MUCH, FOREVER AND EVER, THEY OVERWHELM ME SO MUCH, STOP MAKING ME CRY_ land, so it's only natural that I focused so intently on Chicklet Ten's thoughts at the end of the day. 
> 
> The lyrics to 'Song for Ten' by Murray Gold at the beginning were found [here](http://www.allthelyrics.com/lyrics/murray_gold/song_for_ten-lyrics-1259117.html) and if you haven't listened to the song outside of the episode, [you should do that now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIgyCuz2n3M).
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno2 for the beta!!
> 
> I LOVE THIS EPISODE SO MUCH, OKAY!??!?!!?!?!

_Well I woke up today,_  
And the world was a restless place;  
It could have been that way for me... 

_And I wandered around,_  
And I thought of your face;  
That Christmas looking back at me... 

_I wish today was just like every other day,_  
'Cause today has been the best day -  
Everything I ever dreamed! 

_And I started to walk,_  
Pretty soon I will run;  
And I'll come running back to you... 

_'Cause I followed my star,_  
And that's what you are;  
I've had a merry time with you... 

_I wish today was just like every other day,  
'Cause today has been the best day -  
Everything I ever dreamed!_

_– Murray Gold_

They’re walking back to the flat, and the deplorable actions of Harriet Jones cast a shadow on the giddy happiness they’d experienced after the Sycorax ship left the Earth’s atmosphere per the agreement of the sanctified rules of combat. Not even a full Earth day into this new body, and humans are once again blundering into reckless decisions. People like Harriet Jones.

He sighs softly and shakes his head. What’s done is done. With the downfall of the Prime Minister, the timelines waver a bit, uncertain, but steady with the change. Britain’s golden age may not be the same, but the country will carry on, strong and stubborn as always. 

Now, however, it’s time to think about what’s happened. It’s a blur, the past day. But one thing, one _person_ , shines like a golden light in the middle of the chaos of regeneration. 

_Rose._

She’d come back for him, on the gamestation. Full of the vortex and time and _love_ (oh, he knows), full of impossible things and meddlesome interference from _his_ TARDIS. She’d destroyed the Daleks with a swipe of her hand and had done things… Jack. No. He was _wrong_ , now. The sensation of Jack’s revival had reverberated like nails on a chalkboard down his time senses. 

But then Rose… She’d almost… He closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath in before exhaling quietly. He’d saved her without thinking twice, pulled the Vortex from her mind and body, and had taken it into himself. The moment it’d spread through his veins, he’d felt the burning flames of death close behind. It’d been but a small price to pay for Rose’s life. His life for the one who’d saved him in more ways than one. 

And when the fire of regeneration tore through his body on the echo of _fantastic_ , he’d thought of her face, of his Rose, of the one who’d saved him from his darkest despair after the Time War, he’d wanted nothing more than to be what she needed most. 

Rose had imprinted herself on his mind, and it was that desire, that _need_ for Rose that pushed past even the pain of regeneration. This him, he knew without dispute, had been born out of love for Rose. 

His rambling thoughts roll to a halt as they reach the door to the flat, and it occurs to him that he still wears Howard’s pyjamas, filled with all varieties of snacks. The thought of wearing the heavy boots and thick leather jacket from his previous body fills him with mild disgust. Oh, it always interests him how his tastes change each time. 

He clears his throat and spares a glance at Rose, who chews her thumb anxiously. His gaze flits briefly to Jackie, who’s fiddling with the key in the lock, and Mickey, but it comes back to Rose again (always back to her).

“Actually, I think I’m going to head back to the TARDIS,” he starts and holds up a hand when both Jackie and Rose open their mouths to interject. “I’m not leaving. I just need to clean up and find something– different to wear. Can’t keep on wearing Howard’s pyjamas, can I?” He smiles cautiously at Rose and attempts to project some level of reassurance– that he has no intention of leaving her behind, that it’s still _him_ even if he’s not broody in black anymore, that he’ll always come back for her. 

“You’d better, you plum,” Jackie demands while swatting him on the arm. “It’s still Christmas day, and the mad Christmas tree didn’t destroy the kitchen. We’ll be having a full Christmas dinner, and you’re to come, no excuses.” She points her finger at him, and he hears Rose muffle a giggle off to the side. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He throws a mock salute at Jackie before winking at Rose (he’s hopeless) and turns in his slippers to head back to the TARDIS.

**+++++**

He stands in the entrance to the wardrobe on the TARDIS and closes his eyes, asking his ship to send him in the right direction. She always knows just what he needs when choosing the right outfit… if he doesn’t find his signature look outside his ship, that is.

The third floor of the wardrobe draws him up the spiraling staircase, and he begins sifting through the endless options available to him. Sorting through the hangers, he scrutinizes a fur coat (definitely not), a few varieties of stuffy wool jackets (eugh, no), and a shirt that looks like it belongs more in the Maui pleasure planet system than on his ship, before briefly considering an elaborate, red band costume. Nope, no, thank you. While he searches, he throws a red scarf around his neck and contemplates the benefits of the scarf accessory. 

Nah. 

For Rose (and yes, it always comes back to her, now), he needs something different. He remembers the look on her face when he’d asked if he was sexy. So something… There. What’s that? 

Hidden behind several puffy, winter jackets, his hand brushes over a soft, fine wool fabric that feels _right_ under his fingertips. He pulls it out and is pleased to find a pinstriped suit, complete with a light blue shirt and brown tie. And as his hearts thump excitedly in his chest, somehow _knowing_ that this is it, he catches a glimpse of something behind the suit he holds in front of him. A coat. And not just any coat... 

It’s the one Janis Joplin gave him years ago, the one he’d tossed in the wardrobe room with casual disinterest. Now, however, it calls to him, and it’s just the thing he needs to complete his new look. 

He smiles enthusiastically and dashes to his ensuite.

**+++++**

A short time later, he returns to the wardrobe room and stands in front of the full length mirror to get a good look at himself for the first time. His face is freshly shaven, with no trace of the five o’clock shadow, and his hair (still not ginger, but damn, that’s some great hair) is carefully coiffed in an artful disarray.

The suit hugs his trim figure, highlighting all the good parts, and he leaves a button on his jacket undone in a silent defiance to the rules of… fashion. His tie, brown with subtle embellishments, is tucked neatly inside his jacket, and the coat from Janet fits perfectly around his shoulders. He swings from side to side and is pleased when the coat swishes naturally with his movements. Oh, he’ll like that. He’s always wanted a long, flappy coat. 

Leaning into the mirror, he inspects this new face of his while running his tongue across his new teeth. Those are still weird. It always takes some time, growing comfortable in a new body. But overall? He nods a few times to himself, satisfied with what he sees. 

This one is good. He’s quite pretty, if he’s allowed to think so. Young and fit, not the war torn and burdened man from before. 

It strikes him, just as he’s about to leave, that he still needs shoes, and he finds a pair of cream colored Converse waiting for him at the base of the mirror. Bless his ship. It’s an unconventional look, but he finds it suits him (oh, it _suits_ him) well, and they’ll be good for running. 

With a deep breath, he nods once more at himself in the mirror, before striding confidently out of the wardrobe and through the console room. His ship pulses in greeting and happiness as he walks out of the ship, and he caresses the door with silent thanks for all she’d done to save him.

**+++++**

The door to Jackie’s flat is unlocked, and he opens it and steps inside, stopping a few steps past the door. He’s focused only on Rose, and she looks up when the door shuts behind him.

He knows she’d called him the Doctor earlier, but he can’t deny he’s desperate for her approval and acceptance, so he holds his breath as she looks him up and down. 

And when she smiles, smiles brighter than all the stars in the sky, he’s gone. It’s been the best day (well, most of it), all he’s ever dreamed, and he knows he’ll follow her to the ends of the universe. 

He may not be a man of second chances, but there’s a certain kind of hopeful optimism that forces its way to the surface, startling him in it’s intensity. It sings of new beginnings and a chance to be something… more.

He smiles back.


	3. New Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after "New Earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Rose needed to show the Doctor what it was like when _she_ kissed him and not some bitchy trampoline. I know this has been done bunches of times, but whatever. Have _my_ version. :D :D :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Banana_daiquiri and crazygirlne for helping me out with a few parts. (Namely, the kissing scene. Writing kisses is hard.)

After returning to the TARDIS, the Doctor quietly sends the TARDIS into the Vortex. Rose sits on the jumpseat and watches as he strolls around the console, casually adjusting various knobs and levers. She thinks he’s just stalling, buying time before they part ways for the evening, and Rose is somewhat thankful for his distraction techniques. 

It’d been their first adventure together since leaving Earth after his regeneration. Sure, they’d had some adventures in London during the holidays with Jackie and Mickey, but now it’s just them again, and Rose is happy, strangely relieved to be travelling alone with her Doctor among the stars again. 

She chews her thumb, contemplating the events of the day. When the Doctor is your best friend and live-in mate, there’s no such thing as a normal day, especially when it involves Cat Nuns and a vain flap of skin named Cassandra. Rose focuses on the gritty memories from when Cassandra invaded her mind, and she’s shocked to find a vague image of herself kissing the Doctor. Except it’s not really her. She scowls in irritation, infuriated that _Cassandra_ dared use her body to kiss the Doctor, especially when _she’s_ been wanting to kiss him for ages. 

The Doctor looks up and catches a glimpse of her expression. “Everything okay, Rose?” 

“Yeah, ‘m fine,” she replies, briefly meeting his eyes, before standing and following the Doctor around the console. Still focused on the kiss that happened in her mental absence, she wonders if the Doctor knew in the moment if it was her or not. It’s important to her that he knows what it’s like when _Rose Tyler_ kisses him, and that thought emboldens her, feeds her courage to, at least this once, step past those ever present boundaries that exist between her and the Doctor.

He stops and turns to her, curiosity coloring his features, and she steps in front of him. Eyes gleaming mischievously, she speaks. “You know, Doctor, I had this memory or whatever from when Cassandra was in my head.” When his eyes darken in anger and he opens his mouth to speak, she shakes her head, stopping him. 

She pauses and then carefully reaches forward and pulls his tie out, mirroring Cassandra’s actions from earlier. If Cassandra got to act out Rose’s fantasies, well then, she’s going to do it too. 

The Doctor’s eyes widen, and his breath hitches as she slowly, ever so slowly trails the tie between her fingers. 

Tilting her head back slightly to lock her eyes with his, Rose murmurs, “She kissed you, Doctor, stole that kiss from me. And I thought… Well, I thought you needed to know what a kiss from Rose Tyler is really like.” And with those words, she pushes up on her toes, pulls the Doctor down by his tie, closes her eyes, and presses her lips to his. 

For a moment, she doesn’t breathe or move as the Doctor’s arms wave about in shock and his body tenses. However, unlike with Cassandra, his hands quickly find purchase on her hips, and he pulls her close. It’s all the consent Rose needs to continue. 

Their lips finally start moving against each other, soft and exploratory, and they maintain a relatively chaste touch between them. His lips are smooth and firm, fitting perfectly against hers, and she tastes peppermint tea from earlier lingering on his breath. Her nose scrunches into his cheek, and his eyelashes flutter against one of her eyebrows. 

She reaches up to thread her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck, scratching lightly on his skin, and when he moans almost inaudibly into her mouth in response, she’s encouraged further. Pressing her body into his, she slowly draws his distracting lower lip between her teeth before releasing it with a light pop. 

Heart racing and chest heaving in breathless response, she bites her lower lip and looks up at the Doctor through slightly hooded eyes. She’s pleased to notice a rather dazed look on his face, and she shifts her gaze to his chest, smoothing out the lapels of his suit before looking at him once more, hands over his hearts.The glassy eyed expression has been replaced with something else… a deeply intense and somewhat pleased look that makes her shiver. 

“That’s how _I_ kiss, Doctor. Just so we’re clear.” She pauses before leaning up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight.” 

Rose turns away and walks swiftly out of the console room and down the corridor to her bedroom. It may well be the only time she kisses the Doctor, but at least now that memory is now safely _hers_ , theirs. 

She smiles.

_Rose Tyler just snogged the Doctor._


	4. Tooth and Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during "Tooth and Claw"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dedicating this installment of this verse to ten_and_a_rose on the (slightly belated) occasion of her birth! She’s a wonderful fandom friend, writer, html code savior, and also makes pretty art. Happy Birthday!! I hope you enjoy this gift! :) 
> 
> Additionally, I know very little about fashion from the late 1870s. A quick google search helped a little, but I’m still trying to decide if this is an evening gown or a nightgown. I decided to go with an evening gown and made up the other details of the gown. Please forgive me. ;) Ultimately, it’s not important for the story. Hahaha.
> 
> Thank you to Caedmon for the quick beta/read through!

After the dust settles and Rose has properly extended her condolences to the lady of the house, Flora leads Rose back to the room she’d been shown earlier. The Doctor is off somewhere doing who knows what, probably taking time to inspect the light chamber more thoroughly, but she’s tired and thinks a short kip is in order. 

Rose and Flora exchange quiet small talk, and the maid skittishly hovers around the room. Her behavior makes sense. The events of the evening had been a bit traumatizing, and Rose imagines it’s worse for the maid. The residents of Torchwood House aren’t exactly used to events like this, when the paranormal invades and people suffer gruesome deaths in front of them. 

Flora bustles around the room a few more minutes, making sure all the candles are lit and shows Rose where to bathe (and relieve) herself, before Rose excuses the maid for the night. Or morning. Whenever it is. She closes the door behind the girl and wanders over to the bed, flopping down on her back. 

Rose closes her eyes for a moment and then opens them with a heavy sigh. Her mind is still buzzing with activity, and behind her eyelids she can see the horrifying image of the werewolf killing the steward. The soothing hum of the TARDIS has become instrumental in calming her mind after days like today, and she misses the presence of the ship. Relaxing in the library with the Doctor has also become an important part of her nightly routine to decompress, and while she knows it wouldn’t be proper for the Doctor to join her for the rest of the night, she wishes he could be there.

On the bed, Rose moves her hand and brushes it against something soft that doesn’t match the texture of the bedspread. A smile spreads across her face, and she jumps up in excitement. It’s the gorgeous blue gown she’d found earlier in the evening while searching the wardrobe for something to clothe her ‘nakedness’ before dinner. But then she’d found Flora hidden among the contents of the wardrobe, and the gown had been forgotten during the events that followed. 

Now, however, Rose returns to the mirror and holds the dress up in front of her, swaying gently from side to side. Well, if sleep is going to elude her, she can at least play dress up. Rose lays the gown back on the bed and quickly kicks her boots off before undressing. Leaving her stockings, skirt, shirt, and bra in a heap on the floor, Rose grabs the gown and studies the back, trying to figure out how to put it on. 

Her heart falls when she finds a long row of tiny buttons and sighs wistfully, wishing for the user friendly options the TARDIS always provides. Nevertheless, she has some experience with working with similar gowns and, within a few minutes, has enough of the buttons undone so she can shimmy into the dress. 

Rose gingerly steps into the dress, and wiggles her hips a bit until the bodice slips over them, and then she pulls it the rest of the way up, slipping her arms inside and adjusting her breasts to fit more comfortably with the shape of the bodice. It’s a beautiful gown, and Rose admires how it fits her body, simultaneously accentuating her natural curves while maintaining the modesty required of the time. 

A soft knock on the door interrupts her thoughts, and Rose imagines it’s the Doctor. Holding the gown to her chest so it doesn’t slip off, Rose cracks open the door to make sure it’s him, and then opens it further to invite him inside. She’s sure the queen would find the Doctor visiting her room quite the scandal, and she smirks, inwardly pleased to further ruffle the queen’s feathers.

“Doctor,” she hisses, “come inside. Don’t want the guards to catch you visiting the room of this ‘timorous beastie,’ do ya?”

The Doctor, however, doesn’t move, and he stands in the doorway staring at Rose, with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. His eyes rake up and down her body, and Rose shivers slightly at the rather heated look in them. An unwilling flush creeps down to her chest, and she’s sure he notices it, even in the dim light of the candle-lit room. 

“Doctor!” 

“Huh, what?” The Doctor finally breaks free of his reverie, and looks slightly sheepish as he plunges one hand into a pocket and pulls on an earlobe with the other. 

Rose shakes her head and grabs his hand, pulling him quickly inside. Realizing part of her dress is still undone, Rose holds back a giggle as an idea forms in her mind. The Doctor’s been driving her absolutely barmy today with his undone collar, various layers visible beneath his shirt and jacket, and that little extra bit of neck relentlessly taunting her. Add the adrenaline from the excitement and a well-timed use of the sexy specs, and Rose is practically humming with ill-contained desire for the Doctor. She feels it’s only fair that she return some of the tension. 

“Doctor, can you just…” She turns her back to the Doctor and waves a hand at the buttons on the back of her dress.

“What?” He squeaks, then clears his throat. “What?” 

Rose bites her lip and tries to suppress a grin. “I can’t reach the buttons. Can you do me up?”

The Doctor looks confused but automatically reaches for her dress and begins fiddling with the bottom button. “Rose, why don’t you sleep? It’s been a long day.”

She shrugs. “Tried. Couldn’t sleep. This is the dress I was gonna wear earlier, and so I decided to try it on.” 

The Doctor doesn’t respond, and Rose watches him in the mirror she’d positioned herself in front of. As he clasps the buttons, the tips of his fingers occasionally graze the skin of her back, and she can’t help the gooseflesh that raise in response. She tries to level her breathing and focuses instead on the Doctor’s face in the mirror. He’s fixated on the buttons, brow slightly furrowed, and his bottom lip juts out slightly in his concentration. 

The image of them, together like this in the mirror, almost takes Rose’s breath away. It’s intimate, this moment, perhaps more intimate than anything they’ve ever done together, including the kiss they’d recently shared. She’s filled with a sudden flare of pure want and lust, and Rose closes her eyes and counts to ten, trying to tamp down the sensation. When she opens her eyes, the Doctor is staring at her in the mirror. 

His fingers have stopped moving, and from several feet away, she watches as his expression changes from focused and curious to one full of hunger and intent. 

For a brief moment, one heavy with anticipation, they stare at each other, until the the Doctor breaks the mood by spinning away, replacing the thick silence with rambling words. “There you go, Rose Tyler. All ready for the dinner you missed. Shame on you, tardy for the queen. Tsk, tsk. Did you know...”

The Doctor continues to chatter on about Queen Vickie, but Rose ignores him and exhales a breath she doesn’t know she’s been holding, trying to tamp down the feeling of disappointment that drizzles lazily through her body. She’s not surprised, not really, and doesn’t expect the Doctor to ever make a move. Even with the kiss they’d shared after Cassandra, she still doesn’t know if the Doctor does things like _relationships_ and _shagging_ , despite the obvious signs of his attraction for her.

Despite her disappointment, Rose wouldn’t risk her friendship or life traveling with the Doctor for anything, and so when she turns to him with a smile, it’s hardly fake. They’d just had an unbelievable adventure, and they’d helped save Queen Victoria! And met a werewolf! Oh, if only her mum knew about all the things they did through time and space. Actually, maybe it’s best she doesn’t...

“Doctor,” Rose interrupts him, “Get on the bed and budge over.” At his wary look, she rolls her eyes. “‘M not gonna do anything, you daft alien. I’m just tired and was thinking maybe you could tell me some stories about some of your other adventures. Might help me go to sleep.”

The Doctor looks affronted as he climbs on the bed. “Oh, I’m just a sleep-aid, now, am I?” Rose nudges him in exasperation, and he grins. They settle in against the headboard, leaning up against pillows, and Rose snuggles into his side. 

“Oh, Rose Tyler, have I got the story for you. Long ago, in my third body, I believe, I was running for my life on Nefraxi 3…”


	5. The Stone Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor sculpts the statue of Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I'm writing! *gasp* This installment has been brewing in my mind for quite a while -- I feel like there's a ton of heavy expectation for this part (maybe it's just in my mind), because it's TSR, and TSR IS A GIFT. But in preparation, I listened to the audio and reread the book, and I decided it would be fun to pick a moment when the Doctor is working on the statue of Rose. What is he thinking during this time? How long has it been? Does he miss Rose? Etc. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about sculpting, so please excuse any errors I may have made there. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank Jeeno2 for inviting me to a word war this afternoon, because it definitely gave me a good start on this ficlet. And thanks to Crazygirlne for looking this over.

Three months. Three months he’s been in Florence, and he’s been ready to leave since day one. But the survival of the universe depends on the creation of Rose’s statue, so he stayed and has been working under the tutelage of Michelangelo himself. 

Sculpting, when it comes down to it, is really rather dull. He feels it’d have been an activity one of his prior selves would have enjoyed more. However, his project, the stone object of his affections in these long months, is a constant reminder of what he’s doing here in this time for months on end, far away from Rose. Despite working almost intimately with the stone version of her body every day, in shoddy candlelight to the natural light of the day, he misses Rose desperately. 

The way her smile lights up a room, the way her tongue teases him from the corner of her mouth and makes his hearts flutter in response, the way her eyes dance with humor and affection when they share a laugh together… Some things simply can’t be reproduced with stone. 

Undeterred by the Doctor’s pleas to begin working immediately on Rose’s statue, Michelangelo had forced the Doctor to complete several week’s worth of basic, menial tasks before taking the Doctor on as an apprentice. He’d been driven to a fierce sort of frustrated desperation; his objective had been quite clear, in the Doctor’s mind. The quicker he started, the quicker he’d finish and reunite with Rose. 

He shakes his head and refocuses on his task of the day: Rose’s bum. He’s thankful he doesn’t need to ask Mickey to send him any pictures of this – ehm – area of Rose’s anatomy. His photographic memory is quite... vivid, due to months of discrete and attentive study on his part. As far as bums go, Rose’s is quite perfect, and he smiles fondly as he prepares the surface for detailing. 

Just yesterday he’d chiseled out the basic form of her backside, and he’s determined to finish this area by the end of the week. If he doesn’t return to the TARDIS, it’ll take two, maybe three days, tops.

It’s a project like nothing the Doctor has ever attempted before, and he’s got quite the impressive list of accomplishments to his name. However, sculpting Rose might just top that list. As the Doctor carefully chisels the curve of one jean covered cheek, a stray memory crosses his mind, and he smirks. 

He remembers the words he’d said when Mickey had shown him and Rose the statue for the first time. _“Obviously the sculptor was so enamoured of your figure that you got to be the model for the whole thing.”_

 _Enamoured._

Of course _he’s_ the one who’s carefully crafting this statue of Rose. 

_Enamoured._

For a moment he tries to deny it, to push those obvious feelings away, but then he sighs. Yeah. Yes, indeedio. He’s enamoured by one Rose Tyler, and right now, as he carves her bum, he can’t be bothered by this obvious truth. 

He _knows_ Rose, quite intimately, in fact. Maybe not in the physical sense (although he sometimes can’t help the way his mind might wander as he works), but he does know her in an emotional sense. She’s more than _just_ a companion. Rose is his best friend, his confidant, his partner. 

And he lo– 

“Doctor?” The Doctor’s thoughts are interrupted by an impatient Michelangelo. “Doctor, you need to change the angle of your wrist and approach the stone like this. It will render the curve of the body more smooth and thus create a more realistic effect.” The artist demonstrates the technique, and the Doctor sighs but follows the instruction. 

He remembers his interrupted thought and shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. Ah, well... Best leave those kinds of thoughts in the dark for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a reference post to the "[enamoured](http://goingtothetardis.tumblr.com/post/148833591272/madabouttennant-tinyconfusion)" phrase.


	6. School Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose work through the introduction of Sarah Jane Smith.
> 
> Set during 'School Reunion'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since my last update, but I've been filled with Ten/Rose season 2 feels lately and decided it was time to continue this little project. It's taken me a long time to find the words for this particular episode, and I hope I did the moments justice. 
> 
> I couldn't decide which one I wanted to write, so I ended up writing all my ideas for this episode. A bit from Rose's POV (alone), a bit from the Doctor's POV (alone), and then the Doctor's POV (together).
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for the beta/read through. I'm feeling uncertain about this one.

Rose huffs and moodily punches her pillow. Sarah Jane gave Rose the guest room for the remainder of the night, and she rolls her eyes, remembering the none-too-subtle way Sarah Jane had emphasized the grand gesture of letting Rose have the room _all to herself_.

 _“Doctor, Mickey, you can kip on the sofas. I’ll bring you some bedding. And Rose, you can have the guest room to yourself, without the Doctor and Mickey to keep you up all night.”_

Her statement had been followed with a loaded glance at the Doctor, which reminded Rose distinctly of Jackie. The Doctor had busied himself with a bauble sitting on a bookshelf, very pointedly ignoring the conversation, while Mickey had settled in quickly by finding a match on the telly. 

She flops onto her back and stares at the ceiling. Is she more upset at the Doctor or Sarah Jane? If she’s honest with herself, it’s the Doctor’s betrayal that hurts the most. She thought she’d been someone special to the Doctor, someone meaningful. _Do casual friends spend months hand-carving a stone replica of their friends by memory?_ She doesn’t think so, but she doesn’t claim to be an expert on relationships. 

A tear escapes out of the corner of one eye, and she wipes it away angrily. No, she can’t let herself get upset about this. Despite what she’d thought, what she’d dared to hope, it’s clear she’s nothing more than another pretty assistant in a long line. She’s seen her future and doesn’t know what to do.

A rational voice vies for her attention, asking if it’s realistic to expect herself to be the first one the Doctor’s traveled with in 900 plus years. Rose ignores the thought, telling it to bugger off and leave her alone, but deep down she can’t shake the recognition of the truth, despite how much she wants to deny it. 

That uncomfortable reminder sends her thoughts back to the terse conversation with the Doctor outside the chippy, and she chews on her thumb nail. She’d finally confronted the Doctor about Sarah Jane, and he’d insisted that she, Rose, was different. Rose rolls over and groans loudly into her pillow. Then the bloody wanker almost admitted he loved her. She’s sure of it. But of course he didn’t finish the sentence. Of course he didn’t admit how he truly felt. 

Because everything he’d said made perfect sense. The curse of the Time Lords, and all that. Her heart aches for him, and she grieves about the way the Doctor’s barriers have so quickly reconstructed themselves around his heart. Rose fears the carefree and happy Doctor who’s been at her side since his regeneration is gone, lost to the grim reminder of human mortality from an old friend.

Rose sighs, trying to find a comfortable position, but sleep evades her.

**& &&**

The Doctor has long since moved from his uncomfortable ‘bed’ on the couch and paces back and forth in Sarah Jane’s backyard, almost wearing a path in the ground.

His mind is abuzz with his usual storm of thoughts, but two battle for dominance inside the current chaos of his head. 

Sarah Jane! She’s the last person he’d expected to see at the school, and he’s delighted to be reunited with her, despite Rose’s obvious disgruntled jealousy over the other woman. He runs his hand roughly through his hair, sending it into a disorganized uproar, as Mickey’s words run through his mind. 

_”Oh, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man’s worst nightmare.”_

The Doctor scowls, resenting the implication that he and Sarah Jane are _exes_. His nose scrunches up in distaste at being assigned such a very human term. But more than that, Mickey had suggested he and Rose were – _are_ – together. _Together_. 

Which promptly pulls the second thought to the forefront of his mind. Outside the chippy, he’d almost admitted he loves Rose, however indirectly. The sentiment isn’t... wrong, but there’s no way he ever meant for it to come close to the surface. It’s a secret he holds close to his heart for the very reasons he explained to Rose tonight.

But his almost slip taunts him now, niggles in his brain like a mosquito that just won’t leave him alone. Did she catch his slip? Know what he was about to say? He’s sure of it. Rose isn’t stupid, and she’s terrifyingly perceptive to the things of the heart. 

But seeing Sarah Jane and how she’s aged, however well– it’s abruptly pulled the Doctor out of the cloud of bliss he’s lingered in since his regeneration. Reminded him of Rose’s mortality and why they _can’t_ be what Rose thought they were or could be. 

Rose _is_ different, means more to him than almost everything, and while he doesn't think he’d ever have the strength to willingly leave her, he knows the reality of her short human life will one day take her away from him by force. And one day he’ll have to experience that loss. 

It’s better to keep some distance. 

**& &&**

They’re in the Vortex, and the Doctor stands at his workbench fiddling with the components to the new and improved K-9 they plan to leave behind for Sarah Jane. Rose sits on the stool bench and spins slowly around in circles while he works. To be honest, he’s surprised she’s in here with him, as he thought she’d be sulking in her room.

No. It’s unfair of him to think that about Rose. She isn’t often petty like she’d been earlier and usually quickly overcomes any grievances she has against him. In fact, he’d been a bit disconcerted by the way Rose and Sarah Jane had laughed at him when he arrived in the computer room before discovering the Skasis Paradigm. Like they were sharing an inside joke. It’d been a drastic change in her attitude from when she’d first met Sarah Jane. 

A few more minutes pass, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Rose chewing on her lip. Ah, there it is. He waits expectantly for her to speak.

“Doctor, why didn’t you tell me about Sarah Jane?”

The question is expected, but he’s quiet for a few moments as he gathers his thoughts. “When you met me, Rose, I’d just lost everything. The Time War had just ended, and for the first time in my life, I was alone. Completely alone.”

“You had the TARDIS, though, yeah?” 

He glances quickly at Rose with a half smile. “Yeah, I had the TARDIS. I’m not quite sure how I made it through those early days after the war, but then…” He trails off and fixes her with a soft look. “But then I met you, and somehow you managed to make the pain a little less. After time, it was simply easier to forget my old life and figure out how to live in the present.”

“So that’s why you never mentioned other people you traveled with? Did the others… Did the others die in the war too?” she asks before he can answer the first question.

He closes his eyes and wishes he could avoid this conversation, but Rose deserves to know. “Yes. Well, yes and no. Some of them lived on Gallifrey, were other Time Lords. Others were humans. Some were aliens. And, of course, K-9.” The corners of his mouth lift in a half-hearted grin. “Most of them left on their own, tired of the danger, found something better. Or, like with Sarah Jane, humans wasn’t allowed on Gallifrey at the time, so I couldn’t bring her with me.” A silence descends for several moments before he continues. “But yes, some of them died during the war on Gallifrey. And some of them… died for other reasons, usually my fault.” Rose gasps softly, and he turns back to the table and fiddles idly his sonic screwdriver.

He feels a soft hand cover his, but he resolutely keeps his gaze from Rose. “Doctor, look at me.” Following her order, he finds nothing but understanding and compassion in her eyes. “I’m sorry I acted like such a cow earlier. I– I didn’t know, and I just– I got scared you won’t want to remember me when I’m gone, that you’ll replace me like I never even existed.”

The Doctor’s brow furrows at her words, and he studies Rose intently. She flushes under his examination. Despite the promise he’d made to himself to maintain some distance to Rose, he can’t help the words that fall from his mouth. “I never forget anyone who travels with me, Rose, least of all you. No one will _ever_ be able to replace you. I promise.”

She smiles softly and shifts her gaze to K-9, subtly breaking the tension between them. Taking a deep breath, she continues. “Doctor, what would you think about… Well, what would you think about inviting Sarah Jane to travel with us?” Rose twists her hair anxiously as she waits for his answer. “Could be fun, yeah?”

The Doctor is stunned. Out of all the questions he’d expected Rose to ask, that one had most definitely not been one of them. But Sarah Jane had been special, _is_ special, and the idea of traveling with both her and Rose is quite appealing. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’d be brilliant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder -- I will not be including GitF in this series. Please look [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6943720) and [here](http://goingtothetardis.tumblr.com/post/140868810572/the-games-we-play) for the things I've written regarding this episode. :)


	7. Rise of the Cybermen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey watches the Doctor and Rose interact in the console room.
> 
> Set during 'Rise of the Cybermen'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been so long since I've updated this series. And I've pretty much only been writing when I watch the show, so it's been a while. Before watching this episode, I was thinking of writing another scene, but then I watched the first bit when Rose and the Doctor are sitting on the jumpseat with poor Mickey holding down the button, and I couldn't help but wonder what Mickey was thinking during that moment. And then this happened.
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for giving this a quick look-see. 
> 
> A friendly reminder -- I will not be including GitF in this series. Please look [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6943720) and [here](http://goingtothetardis.tumblr.com/post/140868810572/the-games-we-play) for the things I've written regarding this episode. :)

His finger’s almost numb as he holds down the button, but the Doctor never said to stop, and on this ship, he’s half terrified that if he lifts his finger without direct orders, he might cause some kind of irreversible situation where the universe implodes. Or something like that. 

So he stands next to the console with his finger on the button and watches the Doctor and Rose. They’ve barely acknowledged him for the last thirty minutes while they sit on the jump seat and laugh as they reminisce over past adventures. 

Half the time he can’t even follow their conversation, because all the places and adventures and people are so outrageous, so bloody _unbelievable_ , that he can’t begin to paint a picture of everything in his mind. Instead, he tunes them out and simply watches them together.

They sit with their bodies shifted slightly toward one another, their body language saying more than words ever could. They have eyes only for each other, and _God_ , Rose is almost _fucking_ the Doctor with her eyes, almost like she wants to devour him whole. It’s more than a little bit nauseating. And he’s pretty certain the Doctor hasn’t looked away from Rose for _at least_ ten minutes. 

The way they smile at each other, share jokes, exchange little touches, and giggle like idiots… He rolls his eyes. No time like the present to be the most ridiculous third wheel of all time. 

Mickey almost feels like he’s standing on the outside looking in of an intimate moment he’s not supposed to see, and it only confirms what he’s known but refused to accept since, well– Since Rose first met the Doctor. Rose isn’t his anymore, was never really his at all. But her and the Doctor… They’re seamless together, like two parts of one whole, in a way he and Rose never were together. 

And, for the first time in a _long_ time, he’s okay with that, and he’s so very happy for Rose and her new life. He can’t deny the fact that Rose has bettered herself since meeting the Doctor. It’s like she’s finally grown into the woman she was always supposed to be. 

Maybe it’s time to move on. Time to make his own path in the universe. 

He tunes back in to the conversation and adds his own pretend laughter to the Doctor and Rose’s. Might as well at least remind them there’s a third passenger on board.

“W– Where was that, then? What happened?”


	8. The Age of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey makes the decision to stay in the parallel universe.
> 
> Set during 'The Age of Steel'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently these two episodes told me to go with Mickey's POV. But I'm okay with it, because I think it's a really important turning point for Mickey. Initially I wanted to write how Rose deals with Mickey staying in the parallel universe, but to be honest, Lauraxtennant has written two stories that cover this moment, and I love them both so much. I decided not to mess with perfection and wrote a different moment I've never seen written before. 
> 
> I tried to be as canon compliant as possible with the thoughts he has and the dialogue found here, and while watching the episode again, I realized Jake didn't look terribly surprised when Mickey announced he was staying in Pete's World. So here's this. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for the quick beta.

He looks back at the Doctor and Rose, trying to ignore the way his stomach churns when they hug each other with such affection before heading off to their respective missions. Finally, swallowing down the burning sensation in his throat, he turns and follows Jake. 

This trip, this unexpected adventure in this parallel universe, has been far more emotionally challenging than he’s expected. He’s not sure if it’s his earlier realization (and acceptance) of the Doctor and Rose, speaking with his Gran again (or the woman who, for all intents and purposes, is his Gran), watching his doppelgänger get killed by the Cybermen, or feeling like the odd and useless one out. Perhaps it’s a combination of everything. Add in the adrenaline from the rush of danger, and he’s feeling rather… 

It’s as though he’s on the edge of a decision, a monumental change in his life. 

Mickey allows himself a moment to consider the fleeting idea that’s been pressing against his mind, one he’s barely allowed himself to acknowledge since Ricky’s demise. 

What if he… stayed here? In this universe? Took Ricky’s place as a Preacher and _did_ something with his life until he no longer cowered in the background?

He knows Rose won’t like it, and he can almost _hear_ her protests against his idea. But she doesn’t need him; nor does the Doctor. Rose hasn’t needed him in ages, if ever, and he’s _tired_ of being the Tin Dog, the spare part everyone always forgets. 

And here, well– Here he could be useful. Something tells him London isn’t the only place Lumic’s planted his army of Cybermen, and he could use his computer skills to help defeat this enemy. 

For the first time in a long time, his heart feels a little bit lighter, flutters with excitement as he considers this idea. 

Mickey squints into the distance and jogs to catch up with Jake, shuddering at the cold, damp air stinging against his cheeks. “Jake,” he pants. “Jake, wait up.”

Jake pauses mid-stride but doesn’t look back. He remains silent when Mickey reaches his side. 

“I was thinking…” For a moment, Mickey loses his nerve. But the memory of feeling useless and forgotten spurs him forward. “I was thinking of staying here. In this universe.”

“What do you mean ‘in this universe’?” Jake asks, resuming his quick pace. 

Mickey curses silently to himself and decides to tell Jake the truth about who he is. Maybe the truth will ease some of the tension simmering between them. “I’m from – we’re all from – a parallel universe. The Doctor, he’s got this ship, yeah? This ship can travel between universes.”

Jake’s eyebrows raise, incredulity written all over his face, but he stays silent, waiting for Mickey. 

“I travel with Rose and the Doctor, and in my universe, my Gran is dead. Rose and I used to be together, but then she met the Doctor, and…” He trails off with a huff of humorless laughter.

“Who’s Rose, then?” Jake asks. 

“Ah, well, in our universe, she’s Pete and Jackie Tyler’s daughter. There’s no Rose here,” Mickey explains. 

“Is Rose staying?” 

Mickey snorts. “Not bloody likely. She’d never leave the Doctor. Plus, Jackie is still alive in our universe.” He chews the inside of his cheek. “Look, I just want to help. I know I can be useful, and I think it’s time for me to make my own path.” 

Jake is silent for several minutes, clearly thinking about Mickey’s explanation as they continue to make their way to the zeppelin. Mickey knows at some point he ought to explain that he knows he’s not Ricky and can never truly fill the other man’s shoes, but the moment doesn’t feel quite right for such a declaration. 

“Yeah, okay,” Jake finally replies, his voice quiet and heavy. “There will be a lot to do, and we could use the help.”

“Thanks.” Mickey decides to leave it at that for the moment, as they’ve reached the edge of the plant. The decision has been made, and now it’s time to focus on defeating Lumic and the Cybermen.


	9. The Idiot's Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor makes a decision that changes the course of his friendship with Rose.
> 
> Set during and after "The Idiot's Lantern"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been looking forward to writing this particular installation for a very long time. It’s definitely a Turning Point™ in their relationship for this series, and I’m excited about events to come. I kind of a lot of silly pressure on myself to really capture this moment, so it got a little longer than most. Haha. I’m still not sure if I’m going to up the rating or not in future chapters, so stay tuned. I really hope you guys like this. :D
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno2 for the beta.

With Tommy by his side, the Doctor hurries through the streets to reach the hidden garage imprisoning the people whose faces had been taken by the Wire. He’s focused solely on finding Rose, anxious to reunite with the one woman who has given his life any meaning in the few years since the Time War. 

Knowing he’s trapped the Wire and reversed the effects of it, the Doctor can’t help the restless agitation and impatience that simmers under his skin in his anticipation to see Rose. He needs the evidence that she’s safe and _whole_ again, to feel the essence of her bright soul that shines into the dark places of his mind.

The Doctor shudders as he recalls the nauseating twist of revulsion and anger in his stomach after they’d brought Rose into the office _from the street_ the previous night, her beautiful face an empty slate, devoid of life. It’s a nightmare he won’t soon forget. The Oncoming Storm inside him continues to seethe with rage at the memory, and he’s only settled by the fact that the man and alien responsible for putting Rose in such a position are gone. 

He’d given the man his one chance. 

And the Wire will be easy to erase.

The Doctor shoves the dark thoughts aside as he and Tommy step around the corner into the garage area. He dimly notes Tommy veering off to his grandmother as he searches for Rose. Finally, someone steps aside, and he sees her talking to another woman. As soon as her eyes connect with his, however, a wide smile blossoms across her face, and the Doctor surges forward to meet her. 

The desire to kiss her burns through his veins, stronger than ever before, but he tamps down those urges in favor of crushing her in an embrace and swinging her around, welcoming the way her own arms clasp tightly around him. They both laugh with joy, delighted to be reunited once more, safe in each other’s arms. 

* * *

They walk back to the TARDIS later that evening, hands clasped and swinging between them, and the Doctor can’t help but glance at Rose every few seconds. It’s as though he can’t get enough of her face, as though he’s scared she’ll disappear in front of his eyes, and he categorizes every detail: every freckle, every minute wrinkle, the smudge of lipstick past the line of her bottom lip, the way her mascara is slightly smeared in the corner of one eye, the way her hair has fallen out from dancing and flutters in feathery wisps around her face. Even in the hazy light of street lamps, he can see the rosy tinge to her cheeks that deepens when she realizes he can’t keep his eyes off her. 

Who can blame him, really, after temporarily losing everything that makes Rose _Rose_? 

Rose sighs, and leans her head against his shoulder as they walk the last few steps to the TARDIS. She’s tired, both of them are, exhausted from the past few emotionally charged days without rest, but they’ve left the street party full of smiles and sugar, content and happy, ready to decompress on the TARDIS. 

The Doctor fishes out his key from his pocket and pushes the door open for Rose. He follows, closing the door behind him. 

“‘S good to be home, yeah?” Rose says softly, trailing her fingers along the ramp railing. “Always is after adventures like these.” The TARDIS rotor pulses warmly in greeting a few times, and Rose turns to him with a tired smile. “She thinks so too.”

“Yeah,” he replies. He shoves his hands into his pockets and follows Rose up the ramp before walking a circle around the console, deep in thought. Rose sits in the center of the jumpseat chewing on her thumbnail while he sends them into the Vortex, and when his ship is safely drifting, he’s come to a decision. 

They’d danced together at the street party that night, but almost losing Rose _again_ , has made him realize that the barriers and rules and curses he hides so readily behind do nothing to subdue the way he just wants to take her in his arms and kiss her breathless. It’s not a new revelation, not really, as the thought has crossed his mind more times than he can count, both with this body and the last. But he’s _tired_ of holding back, of keeping the distance he’s tried to maintain.

It’s time to stop wasting time. It’s time to stop hiding. 

“Rose,” he says suddenly, pulling Rose’s attention to him. He steps forward and holds out a hand. “I’d love it if you’d have this last dance. With me.” It’s a request more than a question, but he knows he’s being vulnerable, finally the one to make a move in this little game they play. 

Rose blinks, clearly surprised, but her answering smile tells him all he needs to know. “Yeah, course I will, Doctor.” 

As she takes his hand and hops off the jumpseat, the melodies of a romantic ballad from the era they’re in drift around them. For a while, they maintain a more formal waltz and move gracefully around the console, but as time passes, they gradually move closer together. Rose’s hands drift up around his neck to play with his hair, and she turns her head, resting it between his hearts. 

The Doctor closes his eyes and pulls her even closer closer, preventing them from really moving, so they simply sway back and forth together. After a time, he pulls back slightly, grinning when she makes a little noise of protest. She quiets when he cups her face in his hands and stares into her eyes. The music in the background changes to something soft and instrumental, but right now, he’s focused solely on Rose.

“It took your face, Rose,” he says softly, brushing over her cheekbones with his thumbs. “I was so _angry_.” He leans down and places a feather of a kiss to Rose’s temple. She gasps, and as her eyes flutter closed, her hands fall from his neck and find purchase in the lapels of his jacket. 

His lips travel inward and graze over her eyelids, the faintest touch of lips to skin, and Rose shudders with pleasure. She’s silent, somehow understanding his need to have this moment. 

“This face, _your_ face– I’m quite attached to it, you know. And when it wasn’t there, when your beautiful smile was taken away, I felt something inside me break.” A matching kiss to her other temple, to her forehead, to her cheeks. “And I realized all these barriers I put up, they’re rather pointless, aren’t they?” A kiss to the corner of her mouth pulls a low moan from Rose, who’s clearly fighting to stay still. 

“They are a bit daft,” she agrees. 

He grins and mirrors his last kiss on the opposite side of her mouth. “Because we’ve always been headed toward this moment, haven’t we, Rose?”

“Wha’s that, then?” she asks breathlessly, finally opening her eyes to meet his. They’re dark and hooded, and they flick briefly to his lips, before returning to his. It’s the last bit of confirmation he needs. 

“This,” he answers, leaning down to press his lips to hers. He keeps his eyes open until the last possible moment, before closing them to revel in the sensation of her soft lips moving against his. She melts into him, winding her arms around his back, and one his hands threads through her hair and tilts her head up so he can more easily access her lips. For several moments, it’s a simple exploration of lips as noses bump and teeth clack quietly together, both unable to keep from smiling. 

His curious tongue, however, refuses to play it safe, and he flicks it gently against Rose’s bottom lip, tasting the lingering sweetness of orange juice from the party. Rose opens her mouth, welcoming the deepened kiss, and they both groan loudly when their tongues meet for the first time. A tingling warmth spreads from his lips, down his spine, and through his extremities. Shivering in pleasure, he knows now he’ll never be able to get enough of this feeling. 

It’s different, this kiss, than the others they’d shared since his regeneration: Rose’s kiss after Cassandra and the chaste peck of lips in Rome. It’s one filled with conscious intent, both equal participants mindful of the changes and shifts to their relationship it brings. 

They’ve drifted slightly, and the Doctor presses against Rose into the edge of the console. She begins to withdraw from the kiss and pulls his lower lip between her teeth before releasing it. Eyes still closed, the Doctor leans forward with a frustrated moan, searching for the lovely lips that have just abandoned him. At a giggle from Rose, his eyes crack open, and she’s smiling widely, tongue caught in the corner of her mouth. 

A tongue he can _finally_ chase. He does, and it’s several more minutes of _brilliant_ snogging before they both pull back, breathless and more than a little dazed. 

Rose runs her tongue over her lips and rests a few fingers against them, as though she can’t believe the recently transpired events. 

The Doctor preens, reveling in Rose’s flushed and slightly disheveled appearance. “Yup,” he says with a smirk, “still got it.”

“Git.” Rose pushes him gently on the chest, and he rocks back and forth on his toes, unperturbed. Her smile tells him she’s not really serious.

“Your git, though.” He holds his breath. “Right?”

Rose rolls her eyes and grabs his hand, lacing her fingers with his. “Of course you are, you daft alien.” She scoots out from between him and the console and tugs him out of the console room. “Now, I’m gonna get out of these clothes and shower, and you’re gonna meet me in the library for a cuppa and a cuddle, yeah?”

“A cuppa and a cuddle?” He hums in delight. “Oh, Rose Tyler. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	10. The Impossible Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene set during "The Impossible Planet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's baaaaaaaack!! I've been trying to get back into the right head space for this fic, and I finally sat down a few nights ago and watched the episodes. Gah. I love these eps so much. I decided to write a missing scene that I know has been done time and time again, but whatever. This is my take on what I think that time was like. It's soft and quiet with a subtle kind of angst to it. (At least I think so.)
> 
> Since I'm still thinking about these eps, I'll probably get working on TSP soon. Stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno2 for the quick beta/read through. <3
> 
> A side note that has nothing to do with this story. This chapter will push me over the 200K mark for words written since I started writing in August 2015. CRAZY. Thank you for your support, kind words, and readership!! :)

“Maybe the next time the TARDIS is a bit queasy, we should just leave, yeah?” Rose attempts to brighten the dreary mood inside the room with a weak attempt at a joke, but she knows it’s futile when the Doctor sits down with a strained sigh on the bunk, stooping a little to allow clearance for his head. 

Her heart clenches at the sight of him, the way he’s allowing his emotions to flit freely across his face now that they’re away from the others and it’s just the two of them. They, along with the rest of the crew, had been given a mandatory three hour reprieve before being told to meet in mission control to initiate the descent protocol. It’s not required of them, of course, but the thought of doing anything else, especially in the wake of losing the TARDIS, is not even a possibility. 

Rose joins the Doctor on the lower bunk and leans into his shoulder. Taking one of his hands in hers, she brushes his thumb lightly in a soothing gesture. “You know,” she says quietly, “the TARDIS isn’t all you’ve got. There’s me.”

The Doctor stiffens slightly and turns. He gently lifts her chin so her eyes meet his. “I didn’t mean it like that, you know.” Cupping her face with one hand, he leans in and kisses her forehead. “It’s just… the TARDIS…”

“I know, Doctor. The TARDIS is all you have left from your world, from Gallifrey.” She lets the word roll over her tongue, the name still slightly foreign to her. In the few weeks since the situation with the Wire, the Doctor has started to open up to her more and more about his past and incredibly long life. 

“Lie down with me?” he asks, the request simple and muted compared to his typical energetic mannerisms. 

She nods, then leans over to untie and shuck her shoes. Rose unzips her pink jacket and shrugs out of it before discarding it on the floor, the Doctor following suit with his trainers and jacket. Rose lays down on her side first, scooting back so her bum hits the metal wall behind her, and the Doctor joins her a moment later, his face inches from hers. The Doctor reaches over and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

Closing his eyes, he takes a breath. “She’s still there, but there’s something blocking me from sensing her.” 

“What do you mean, ‘she’s still there?’” she asks.

“I’m connected to the TARDIS. Bonded, actually. She’s always there in my mind. It’s how I always know where she is, and it’s what allows us to communicate and fly together. Right now, she’s still there, but there’s something suffocating the connection between us, something dampening the place she usually exists in my mind.” 

Even in the dim light of the room, Rose can sense the angry storm in the Doctor’s eyes. 

“And whatever is getting between us shouldn’t be able to do that. I keep trying reestablish a connection, but it’s not working.” The frustration in his voice is evident. “We have to get her back, Rose.”

The Doctor surges forward and envelops Rose in his arms. She snuggles close, willing to be whatever it is he needs in this moment. Even now, a few weeks after their _real_ first kiss – or kisses, rather – Rose marvels at the changes in the Doctor and his willingness to embrace this level of intimacy between them without throwing up his walls and running away. They’ve not yet moved past kissing – but _oh_ the kissing – and despite her desire to progress the physical aspect of their relationship, she’s content to go at the Doctor’s pace, knowing how long it’s taken him to be comfortable where they are.

“Are you gonna go down?” she asks.

The Doctor nuzzles her ear through her hair, sending shivers running down her spine. “Mmm, I have to, Rose. It’s the only way to find the TARDIS. I can’t just… leave her.” 

“I know.” She knows the Doctor and understands the importance of this mission. The TARDIS is her home, too, and despite her unease about sending the Doctor into the unknown, she stands behind his decision.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, and she answers with a casual shrug of her shoulders. 

There’s more she wants to ask about his bond with the TARDIS, but now is not the time. It’d be crass to ask such questions while he’s struggling with the diminished connection to his ship. Instead, she’s content to spend this time in his embrace, breathing in the scent of him. His presence and overwhelming concern for her well-being is a soothing balm to the sheer terror of this uncertain reality, and judging from his hold on her, she’s the same for him. 

And so they let the minutes pass, content to linger in the safe cocoon of comfort with each other. 

It’s more than enough.


	11. The Satan Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of "The Satan Pit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series has been about exploring some of my headcanons about the Doctor and Rose. Some are more fluid than others, and some I'm pretty set on, such as the (unseen) events these two episodes. I'm not married to a specific idea, but I think that TIP/TSP is when the Doctor and Rose moved forward with their physical relationship. I've been anxiously awaiting writing these two episodes (while purposely not reading any other fic that falls within this time frame), because it's such a pivotal moment in their relationship for me. 
> 
> I agonized for a long time about whether or not to up the rating with this chapter, but once I started writing it, it just didn't happen. I'm pleased with what I wrote, and I think it's a natural way to progress their relationship with an obvious nod to what happens next. I love the concept of the Doctor being driven by impulses, especially when it comes to Rose. 
> 
> Endless thanks to SelenaTerna for her beta and being there for me to throw ideas at.

_“Even now, standing on the edge. It's that feeling you get, eh? Right at the back of your head. That impulse. That strange little impulse. That mad little voice saying, go on. Go on. Go on. Go over. Go on.”_

* * *

During the course of his very long life, the Doctor is well acquainted with the impulses that pull and push him around the universe. 

_To run, to fall, to fly._

These impulses have driven his every action and decision – to run from his planet, his responsibilities, his family – until one day everything and everyone is gone, devoured by time and war. 

And so, without anything to ground him, he keeps on running, because that’s who he is. Driven by the impulse to run.

To run _away_ , that is. Always running away.

But now, in the wake of the beast, whose dark predictions prickle uncomfortably under his skin, he can feel a different sort of impulse tingling down his spine, one he’s only known since meeting Rose. It’s been chasing him for much longer than he’d like to admit, and one, he finds, he’s helpless to resist. 

To follow an impulse that pulls him _towards_ another being, however tightly she’s woven herself into the inner workings of his soul, should be foreign to one whose strongest impulse is always to run, and for a while he resisted, however futilely. However, with Rose, it’s natural, almost like breathing, and it’s an impulse he’s wanted to follow without hesitation since the first time he took her hand in his. It’d bewildered him at the time, but now he understands. 

Because it’s _Rose._

And now, that impulse is telling him to fall in a different way. _With_ Rose. Further than they’ve ever gone before, and finally, _finally_ , he is ready to welcome everything they are and everything they could be. 

_Together._

* * *

The door clicks open, and his hearts jump in his chest when Rose steps through the door, a breathless smile on her face. It’s one thing to hear her voice over the coms, to _hear_ the confirmation she’s alive, but it’s another to have the visual evidence that she has not been devoured by a black hole. 

He strides quickly around the console and meets Rose in a bone crushing embrace, relieved beyond measure to finally have her in his arms again. 

Oh, she’s _home._

And to think he’d almost lost her forever. The thought pushes him forward, and he’s anxious to send all the dark memories from this… adventure… to some hidden corner of his mind. 

He swings her from side to side, a happy little hum escaping at the feel of her pressed against him. After several long moments, he lowers her slowly to the ground, but they remain close together, arms wrapped around each other. 

That little impulse niggles again, and loathe to disobey it by letting go of Rose, he slides his hands over her hips and up her sides until his hands frame her face. Her breath hitches at his touch, and he stares intently into her eyes before speaking. 

“Rose.” His voice is low and rough, thick with emotion. 

“Doctor,” she answers, her eyes shining with tears. A smile blossoms on her face, and before he can stop himself – not that he wants to – he kisses her. 

It’s laughably awkward at first, since they’re both kissing smiles that just won’t drop, but he perseveres, skipping between kissing her face, her lips, her eyelids, before moving down her neck and back up. He finds himself pushing her back against the console as he pulls her bottom lip between his teeth and sucks gently, reveling in the deliciously arousing moans of appreciation from Rose. 

He’s a bit put off when, through this fog of arousal, Rose pushes gently against him. His eyes fly open, and he lets his arms fall to her sides, still unwilling to let her go. 

She looks up at him, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide, and it takes considerable control to hold back. “Doctor?” she asks breathlessly, her eyes asking far more than her simple question. 

Pushing his hips toward her so she can feel his need for her, even through the thick space suit, he ignores her question in favor of sliding his fingers through the silky strands of her hair until he cups her head and presses his lips to hers. Rose gasps through the kiss, instinctively responding in turn. Her hands reach up and tangle in his hair, and the sensations of their bodies pressed together, the taste of her on his lips and tongue, and the feel of her nails running gently over his scalp clouds his usually sharp and focused mind. 

Which is why, several seconds later, he’s pulled from his state of bliss at the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Opening his eyes when Rose pulls back, his hands fall to his sides so she can push the orange space suit from his shoulders. He shimmies out of the suit and kicks it aside, eager to be rid of the dreaded thing. There’s no need for such reminders. 

Removing the suit, however, abruptly shifts the mood in the console room, and the Doctor reaches up to rub the back of his neck, a classic sign of unease. His hearts clench the moment disappointment flits across Rose’s face, and he reaches out, softly stroking her cheek. 

“Rose, I promise we’ll continue… this,” he begins, gesturing between the two of them, and brushing himself gently against Rose, “but we should really sign off with the crew and return to the Vortex, first. The TARDIS needs some time to heal…” He pauses, hesitant to say the next words on the tip of his tongue, fearful about ruining their blissful reunion. “...as do we.”

Eyes brightening with relief, Rose leans forward to hug him and then pulls back. “Together, though, yeah?”

“Oh, _absolutely_ , Rose Tyler.” He smiles. 

And as he turns back to the console, some of the first words he ever uttered to Rose flit through his mind. 

_”Falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go…”_

And _oh_ , is he letting go.


	12. Love and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during "Love and Monsters." Jackie's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is... strange. It's not bad, really, and I honestly like the overall story and point of view. But the whole 'face in the concrete' thing just... It's sad and creepy, and just... weird. Haha. I love the Doctor and Rose moments we get, and a part of me wanted to write something nauseatingly fluffy and ridiculous. (Expect that with the next chapter and all the eye f*cking going on.)
> 
> But then... we're given this really great scene with Jackie talking about how hard life is and how she'll protect the Doctor and Rose for as long as she lives, and I really thought it'd be great to take a step back into Jackie's mind for this chapter. I enjoyed the chapter earlier in the series ([Aliens of London](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6258865/chapters/14362987)) when I wrote about Jackie processing the loss of Rose after a year. So now, approximately another year later, how are things different? I just _love_ Jackie. She's such a strong and amazing woman, and I'm so glad we were gifted with her character. 
> 
> Thanks to SelenaTerna for the beta. <3

Jackie walks up the stairs to her flat, mindlessly unlocking the door and wandering inside. She stops just inside the door. The living room light shines brightly into the hall, but she doesn’t move after the door clicks shut behind her. 

Her nose tingles as tears pool in her eyes and fall unbidden down her cheeks, and she leans back against the door, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to regain her composure. 

It doesn’t work. 

Her encounter with Elton is the latest in a long string of emotional heartbreak. She wasn’t lying when she said she’d protect Rose and the Doctor until the end of her life. There’s nothing she wouldn’t do for her daughter. 

But this life she lives now – never knowing when Rose will show up, never knowing what sort of trouble they’re getting into, never knowing if she’ll ever see her daughter alive again – and the endless worry and anxiety that accompanies it – it’s _hard_. 

Over time, she’s stopped trying to date. Sure, she’ll have the occasional fling, entertain a crush or two, like Elton, but there’s no one she’s deemed worthy of sharing her secret – that her daughter travels through time and space with a nine hundred year old alien. That her daughter and said daft alien are absolutely mad about each other, even if they won’t admit it.

(A mother always knows.)

Jackie pushes off the door with a ragged sigh, wiping the tears roughly from her face, and heads to the kitchen to put the kettle on. As she busies herself with preparing her tea, Jackie lets her thoughts wander about how much her life has changed since the Doctor entered their lives.

 _Oh_ , she’d _hated_ the Doctor so much after Rose had returned home a year late. She’d hated him so much for causing her such heartache and misery. He’d claimed it was an accident, and she’d believed Rose’s remorse, but not the Doctor’s. Never the Doctor’s. 

For the sake of Rose’s obvious happiness, she’d tried to accept her daughter’s new life, tried to find some way to make sense of it all, because it’d been clear Rose had no intention of leaving the Doctor.

Everything changed, however, after the Doctor sent Rose back home to save her life. Jackie had grudgingly respected the Doctor for his actions, but it wasn’t until the dust (or ash, rather) had settled and a new Doctor sat at her table, that she’d found out he’d given his life for Rose. And that, Jackie muses, was enough cause for a change of heart. 

And so yes, her life is hard and full of sacrifices. Her life is lonely. And despite the loss of Mickey and the near constant fear of “what if Rose doesn’t come home?” niggling in the back of her mind, it’s all worth it for the impossible life her daughter gets to live. 

Jackie Tyler is nothing if not a survivor. She’ll pick herself up and carry on.


	13. Fear Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the beginning of "Fear Her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week! Crazy times. Nah, I just watched DW at the gym a few days this week and was inspired. ;)
> 
> Soooooo this episode. It was very difficult to pick a moment because of all the eye f*cking and the fact that they're _totally_ married in this episode. I was tempted to expand the end a bit, but I feel like that could easily be a smutty continuation of the scene I chose to write, and well, since I decided to keep this series a T rating, that wouldn't work. (I may yet write it as a bonus scene.) I also didn't want to get angsty and just wanted to focus on a fluffy, happy moment between them, continuing on with the relationship shift I headcanon from TIP/TSP. 
> 
> Two episodes left! (My heart is breaking already. I predict it'll be a while before I update again, lol.)
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne for the quick read through.
> 
> P.S. This is decidedly not really in ficlet territory anymore. Hahahahahahaha. Whatever. LET THEM HAVE THEIR HAPPINESS.

Rose wanders into the console room, still a bit disgruntled at the Doctor after he’d teased her mercilessly in bed that morning without giving her any sort of _relief_ from their amorous cuddles. He’d wound her up _just so_ before hopping out of bed with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, revealing he had some brilliant plans for the day and that he’d meet her in the console room when she got ready. 

She’d spent the following thirty minutes in bed, inwardly cursing the Doctor while simultaneously talking herself out of a quick wank. He’d know, of course – _somehow_ – and after his behavior this morning, she doesn’t think she can handle his smug awareness of that fact. 

Refocusing on her destination, Rose takes a moment to admire the tight fit of the Doctor’s trousers over his exceptionally nice bum as he flits around the console, jabbing his fingers into the keyboard, with his back toward her. This thought quickly leads to other naughty ideas, and Rose licks her lips, feeling her simmering arousal flare to life once again. 

He must have heard her, because the Doctor suddenly stills and turns in her direction, nearly blinding her with a joyful smile. “Rose! Took you long enough. _Blimey_ , between the time you spend sleeping and getting ready, it’s a wonder there’s any time left in the day.”

Rose gapes at the Doctor, while only dimly noting his words. He’s wearing a dark blue henley under his pinstriped suit, and… that’s it. It’s unbuttoned at the neck, revealing the long line of his sculpted throat, and a pulse of heat flashes down low. 

The lack of layers is… well… something she thinks she’ll never get used to. 

Rose swallows thickly, knowing instantly he’s worn this on purpose and plans to continue to wind her up until she’s begging for release. 

_Well._ Two can play this game, and Rose Tyler is not going to let the Doctor win so easily. 

Feigning nonchalance, Rose strolls up to the Doctor’s side and tilts her head up for their traditional good morning kiss. It’s sweet and chaste at first, but as Rose winds her hand around the Doctor to squeeze his bum hello, the force of the kiss changes into something more desperate and needy. 

The Doctor groans into her mouth and turns so he’s pushing her slightly into the console, and the hard length of him against her hip suggests he’s just as keyed up as her. 

Rose smiles into the kiss, part of her still marveling over the fact that this is _something they do now_ , before sliding her hands under the Doctor’s jacket. A few slides of her hands up and down his henley confirm it’s the _only_ extra layer he’s wearing today, so she quickly pulls his shirt out of his trousers and let’s her hands sneak up to rest on his lower back. 

The Doctor shudders under her touch and his lips fall slack against her. Touch, she’s discovered – specifically _her_ touch – is a powerful sense for the Doctor. Through some rather specific (and pleasurable) experimentation, she’s discovered a slide of her hands down his bare skin can disarm the Doctor completely. 

Rose smirks and uses the opportunity to shift her lips to the right of his mouth, kissing down his jaw. 

“ _Roooose_ ,” the Doctor whines halfheartedly against her ear. “I–” He breathes out a soft sigh of pleasure when Rose nibbles his earlobe, and she admires his valiant attempts to stay on task. “I’m trying to take you somewhere.” Reaching around her, he fiddles with some instruments on the console with one hand as the other clutches her hip. 

Pausing in her ministrations, Rose snorts. “Time ship, remember? Or is it not you who’s reminded me more times ‘n I can count.”

“But–” The Doctor trails off when Rose stands on her toes and trails her tongue down his neck. 

“But if you really planned on takin’ me somewhere, Doctor,” she begins, “you really shouldn’t have worn this shirt. Easy access an’ all that. I think you _want_ to be distracted.” She emphasizes her point by swirling her tongue in the hollow of his throat, a piece of flesh not normally visible behind all his usual layers. The Doctor jerks forward, pressing his hips into hers, and the arm still on the console accidentally hits a lever, sending the TARDIS into motion. 

As the TARDIS jerks them both off balance, Rose tightens her arms around the Doctor as his wayward hand claps against her back to hold her steady. She giggles, and the Doctor huffs in annoyance. 

“Rose Tyler,” he says with a petulant pout. “I think you planned that.”

Rose, never one to say no to his pouty lower lip, reaches up and pulls it gently between her teeth, sucking on it briefly before she releases it with a pop. The Doctor’s eyes glaze over, and she smiles, her tongue dancing in the corner of her mouth between her teeth.

“Well, a certain Time Lord left me alone in bed this morning without finishin’ what he started, so I thought I’d use my womanly wiles to lure you back to bed.” Rose pokes him in the chest.

The TARDIS lands with a shudder, and the Doctor pulls himself away from Rose with a cocky grin. “Guess you’ll have to use those wiles later, because we’ve landed. Lucky for you, I already put the coordinates in before you, er–” He stops talking and pulls awkwardly on his ear. 

“Before I thoroughly distracted you?” Rose walks closer to the Doctor and trails her finger from his ear lobe to the point in his throat she’d thoroughly inspected with her tongue moments before. 

“Yes. That.” The Doctor swallows, watching her intently, before spinning away from Rose with exaggerated flourish and grabbing his coat off its place on the coral. Rose frowns in frustration and realizes she’ll have to pull out all stops in order to get what she wants. 

Before she gets a chance, however, the Doctor grabs her hand and pulls her down the ramp. He opens the door with a confident tug, and Rose erupts into laughter. 

The door opens to what looks like a blue shipping container, with no space to step out properly.

“Huh,” the Doctor says and casually closes the door before walking up the ramp to the console. 

“You just drove your ship under the influence,” Rose laughs. 

The Doctor sniffs. “I did no such thing. A Time Lord always knows where he’s going.” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, the Doctor flushes, tugging on his ear once more, pointedly ignoring Rose’s wide, mirth-filled smile. 

“Oh, you’re full of it, you are,” Rose says from where she’s collapsed against the door in giggles. “Well, come on, then. Land her properly and take me on this adventures. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can finish _this_.” She gestures between them and waggles her eyebrows. 

“Aye aye, captain,” the Doctor mock salutes her and turns to the console to repark.


	14. Army of Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 'Army of Ghosts'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in full denial mode of what these last two episodes bring, so enjoy the moderate fluff and stuff while it lasts. I actually really enjoy these two episodes, save for the fact that the Doctor and Rose get separated. *cries forever* 
> 
> I'm sure this moment has been written hundreds of times, but here's my take on it. The last chapter is also finished, and I plan to post it tonight as well. (And then continue on my writing hiatus. Heh.)
> 
> A huge thanks to SelenaTerna for the beta. <3

_“How long are you going to stay with me?”_

It’s a tradition, now.

Ever since their first night _together_ – after the black hole and the beast's unspeakable lies, after the ‘Stuff of Legends’ and finally allowing himself to _let go_ – he’s asked her that question every day. Or she’s asked him.

Every single day. 

Sometimes it’s when they’re twisted around each other in bed, and sometimes it’s in the middle of revolution on a distant planet. Or while sharing a banana split on the planet with their favorite gelato. One time they’d even been covered in gloopy slime, and while running from mutated slugs, he’d asked, and Rose had answered with a wide smile and complete utter certainty, as always. 

She never rolls her eyes, never treats the question as if it’s an overused joke between them. 

It’s because she understands the underlying seriousness of his question and and how much he _needs_ it to convince himself of the truth of her promise to him. 

_“Forever.”_

_“Forever.”_

_“Forever.”_

Because when a human promises a him _forever_ , it’s his natural instinct as a Time Lord to disbelieve that claim, to run away and hide behind the walls he’s so good at erecting. 

With Rose, however, he eagerly accepts her promises of forever. Allows her words to soak into his very soul, into every fiber of his being. The more he asks the question, the more he allows himself to believe her answer to be true, especially in the face of unnerving premonitions.

And so, when he asks her now – again – it’s with full confidence of what her answer will be. Winged reptiles resembling stingrays fly overhead, adding a not so subtle and otherworldly ambiance to the already prehistoric mood of the planet. They stand side-by-side, not touching, but content to simply _be_. 

Together.

Staring out into the horizon, he asks, “How long are you going to stay with me?” As the last words leave his tongue, he turns to Rose, awaiting her answer. 

She turns her head toward his, and answers, “Forever.”

Neither of them can keep the smiles from their faces as they gaze into each others’ eyes, and the Doctor’s heart is so full of happiness and longing and – dare he think it – _love_ for this human, he almost can’t believe it. 

He hasn’t said those three words to Rose – nor has she said them to him – but the words they exchange now mean far more to him than those other words ever could. 

They’re a vow, one he likens to “to death do us part,” but he tries to refrain from thinking about the latter part, because they belong together and should never be apart. 

They’re the Doctor and Rose Tyler. In the TARDIS. 

As it should be.


	15. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 'Doomsday'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're officially at the end of season two!! I can't believe it. My original intentions for this chapter were a few scoops of angst with a side helping of angst... and then some angst for dessert. But SelenaTerna was preemptively distraught over such an idea, so I decided to challenge myself and find a different moment to write. And that's how this happened. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this season of missing scenes, because I have _most certainly_ enjoyed writing them. I'm a bit distraught that I've come to the end of the specific Doctor and Rose seasons, so it may be a bit before I pick up with season three. But! Martha is a bad ass - and so is Donna - so I'm looking forward to challenging myself with the next few seasons. 
> 
> Thanks again to SelenaTerna for the beta!

At Jake’s voice, they all turn and surge into the lift. Though she won’t say it, Rose is secretly relieved she doesn’t have to run up dozens of floors to the top of the tower or wherever it is they’re going. 

In the room with the void ship, she’d been running on pure adrenaline, her heart hammering in her ribs as she stared the Daleks in the face, defying them, taunting them with words. She’d almost sagged with relief when the Doctor appeared, joyful and thankful to see him _alive_ and cocky as usual. 

Now, inside the lift, Rose moves swiftly to the Doctor’s side, stepping around the Magnaclamps he’d dumped unceremoniously on the floor, and threads her fingers through his. He squeezes back at her touch, and the feeling of breathless unease regarding this situation starts to dissipate now his hand is in hers again, right where it should be. Still, though, she has no idea how the Doctor plans to find a solution to this disaster, and she flicks her eyes nervously around the lift as it shoots upwards. 

Her mum and Pete hold hands, but Jackie’s eyes flit anxiously between Rose and the Doctor before lingering on Mickey. Jackie probably has a hundred questions about his reappearance, but Rose isn’t in the mood to indulge her at the moment. Pete, Jake, and Mickey, focused on the mission at hand, stare at nondescript points in the floor. No one speaks through the quiet hum of the lift. 

Rose turns her head to look at the Doctor, and he meets her gaze. Looking into his eyes, it takes all her control to keep her emotions in check. There’s a dark storm in the fathomless depths of his ancient brown eyes, anger and unhidden fear on display for her to see, and for the first time, she realizes there’s a good chance they might not all walk away from this battle unscathed. 

_“A storm’s approaching…”_ His foreboding words rise to the surface of her memories. 

Not giving any thought to her actions, Rose lets go of the Doctor’s hand and grabs his lapels with one hand and wraps the other around the back of his neck, pulling his face to hers. She presses their lips together, reveling in the the way he instantly responds, hungry and desperate. 

For a moment, his response to her kiss slightly alarms her, because snogging the breath out of Rose in front of their family and friends, _especially Jackie_ , is not quite the Doctor’s style. But given the nature of the moment, the fact that she’d just stared down the Cult of Skaro and the fact that the Doctor has been running from Cybermen with the woman who’d invited them into this world, Rose doesn't care, choosing to pour her emotions into the kiss, instead. 

Dimly, in a corner of her mind, she hears Mickey mutter, “ _‘S about bloody time_ ,” as Jake snickers off to the side. Jackie tuts and huffs a sigh, but they’re all ignored until the lift dings and comes to a halt. 

Rose lets her hand fall from the Doctor’s neck as she pulls away slowly, clenching his lapels with both fists, trying to ignore the tumultuous state of her emotions. Pete coughs awkwardly as the door opens, and the Doctor steps away from Rose, pulling on his ear, the tips of which are pink with embarrassment, now that he’s returned to the present.

Blushing, but totally unrepentant, Rose simply follows the Doctor out of the lift after he retrieves the clamps from the floor. “So,” she says, “time to find out what the Daleks are up to?”

“Right you are, Rose Tyler!” the Doctor exclaims, clearly eager for a way to move past the awkward moment. “Follow me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My endless thanks to those of you who have followed along thus far!! All your kudos and comments have meant the world to me!!


End file.
